The Penguin (The Batman)
'''Oswald Cobblepot', like Bruce Wayne, was an ostensible billionaire in his 20s - but the similarities stopped there. Unlike Bruce, "'Ozzy" was rude, selfish, arrogant, homely, and a grotesque penguin-bodied character. While Gotham City's other villains may have it out for Batman, Penguin was unique in that his scorn was often directed at Bruce Wayne, who served as a constant reminder of everything that he was not. Employing the use of highly trained birds and an arsenal of deadly umbrellas, as well as his faithful Kabuki Twins, Penguin was determined to rebuild the Cobblepot fortune by criminal means. History On top of the attempt to kill Alfred Pennyworth after their first meeting, Penguin declared revenge on both Batman and Bruce Wayne. Despising Wayne's pretty boy image, Penguin went to Wayne Manor in an effort to get rid of him once and for all. Batman interfered with Penguin's plans ("How'd you find me this time?!" "It's what I do.") and eventually returned him to jail once again. Upon escaping, Penguin teamed up with Catwoman in an effort to steal two powerful, ancient Egyptian statues that gave the holder the ability to expel and use the power of light. After he double-crossed Catwoman, Penguin stole both statues, hand-cuffed Batman and Catwoman, and fled. He attempted to destroy Gotham, but Penguin was unsuccessful, as the team that he created was too much for both him and the Kabuki Twins to fight. In The Batman vs. Dracula, Penguin searched for a lost mob treasure when he was unwittingly revived and was subsequently hypnotized by Dracula and became his servant. Later, while Batman fought Dracula, Penguin went after Vicky Vale and chased her through the cemetery. After he found her in a crypt, Penguin caught Vicky and pinned her against the wall when he was freed from his hypnosis and finally discovered the treasure that caused all the trouble in the first place. He was overjoyed but was then caught by the GCPD. News reporters stated that the people were under Penguin's control and that Penguin kept saying that they were vampires as he was taken away. Though The Joker and the Lost Ones forgot being slaves to Dracula, Penguin remembered everything, which made him, alongside Bruce, Alfred, and Vicky the only four people to know the truth behind the Lost Ones. In "The Icy Depths," Penguin and Mr. Freeze competed to get the sunken treasure that was at the bottom of Gotham Bay. *In "Team Penguin," Penguin got the idea to form a team of super-villains from a movie in order to "clip the Bat-jerk's wings." However, that only resulted in Penguin sitting back while he ordered his "team-mates" around, and snapped at them whenever they suggested a different name for his team. All Penguin got on his team were: Firefly, Killer Croc, Killer Moth, and Ragdoll. He did send out other invitations, but Bane was taken down by Batman, and Penguin mentioned to Croc that Joker, Mr. Freeze, and The Riddler all said "No!" Penguin was one of the villains who was captured by Rumor (despite him trying to get Batman to turn him over to the police) and was accidentally frozen by Mr. Freeze. In "The Joining, Pt. 2," he assisted some of the villains and the GCPD force in fighting The Joining. In "Ring Toss," Green Lantern's Ring flew right into Penguin and he had to master it before he robbed a charity party and Gotham. Batman and Robin fought Penguin before Sinestro crashed the battle. Sinestro chased after Penguin until Penguin gave the ring to Batman. Powers and Abilities * Martial Arts: Unlike most other versions of Penguin, that version was a skilled martial artist, who learned in the Orient. He was capable of going toe-to-toe with Batman for a time. * Umbrella Appearances ''The Batman *Season 1 **"Call of the Cobblepot" **"Bird of Prey" **"The Rubberface of Comedy" (Cameo in a photo) *Season 2 **"The Cat, the Bat and the Very Ugly" **"The Laughing Bat" **"Pets" **"Grundy's Night" (Cameo as a Halloween costume) **"Night and the City" *Season 3 **"A Dark Knight to Remember" **"A Fistful of Felt" **"The Laughing Cats" (Mentioned) **"Fleurs du Mal" **"The Icy Depths" **"Gotham's Ultimate Criminal Mastermind" (Cameo in a photo) *Season 4 **"Team Penguin" **"Two of a Kind" (Mentioned) **"Rumors" **"The Joining, Part 2" (Cameo) *Season 5 **"Ring Toss" **"The End of the Batman" *The Batman vs. Dracula'' ''The Batman Strikes! *''Issue #1 *''Issue #11'' *''Issue #15'' *''Issue #29'' *''Issue #39'' ''Voiced by *''Tom Kenny (English) *''Toshihiko Seki (Japanese)'' *''Juan Perucho/Jorge Garcia Insua (Spanish)'' *''Marco Simones (Portuguese)'' *''Michael Pan (German)'' *''Muli Shulman (Hebrew)'' See Also *The Penguin (The Batman)/Gallery *The Penguin Penguin Category:Villains